Pain Killer
by Writing Keeper
Summary: Mikan Sakura meets Nastume a boy in her new school. Her calm and collected life turns upside down when Natsume insists on talking to her. Alittle angst I think. NxM BEWARE OOC don't like it don't read it


**Pain Killer**

_**Disclaimer**_:_ I don't own any Gakuen Alice characters. I only own the characters that I made myself. Thank you_

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura meets Natsume a boy in her new school. Her calm and collected life turns upside down as he insists on talking to her.

***Author's Note* **

**I found this fanfic deep in my external (a portable device for storing documents, like an USB except bigger and holds a lot more). It was just sitting there. I originally wrote this fanfic as an ELA project for my ELA sub in 7****th**** grade. **

**So the writing skill isn't all that great since it was like 4 years ago. But I hope you enjoy it. **

***End of Author's Note* **

**One-Shot **

"Is she ok, doctor?" a lady asked as she looked at the little girl in the hospital bed staring

soulless into her lap. The doctor checked her condition one more time for the day. His answer

was the same as always. "She is the same as yesterday. There is no change at all." The lady

sighed and shook her head for the tenth time this month. "Thank you, doctor. I will excuse

myself now." The lady bowed a bit and escorted herself out of the room. A nurse came in and

told the doctor the little girl's family members are not willing to take care of her.

A few days past by after the doctor last checked her. She heard the nurse say her family

members are not willing to take in an abandoned girl. The little girl's relatives were against her

parent's marriage, so she figured they wouldn't take her in. The girl got ready to leave the

hospital alone when the door to her room opened. The girl stood there and stared at the doctor

that came in through the door. "Where are you going, little girl?" the doctor asked. The girl sat

back down onto her bed and refused to look or even bare a glance at the doctor.

The doctor walked up closer towards her as he grabbed the clip board from the bed post and

looked through it. "Well, it seems you're ok to leave. But considering you're so young and all, I

would say the orphanage accepted you!" the doctor said it with a smile. The little girl looked at

him for a second and crawled into her bed pulling her blanket over herself. The doctor sighed

and said "you were sent and assigned to an orphanage. You will be going whether you like it or

not." Seeing that there was no reaction from the girl he sighed once more and left the room. After

the doctor left a lady dressed neatly and highly came in. She smiled and sat next to the small

figure under the blankets. "Honey, it's time to go to your new home." The lady said as the small

figure sat up.

"Honey, this is your new home!" the lady exclaimed as they got out of the car in front of a

building like house. The girl got out and stared at the house emotionless as children piled out to

welcome her to the orphanage. She stared at the kids as they all introduced themselves to her.

"Kids! This is Mikan Sakura. She will be living with us today on. Be nice to her everyone." The

lady said. "Ye ma'am!" all the kids pulled and tugged at the girl but she wouldn't budge. "Go on,

Mikan." The lady said. The girl walked into the house and into her new room label "Mikan

Sakura".

**-8 years later – High School -**

"This is your schedule, young lady. From here up to the third floor and turn left." The desk

receptionist said. Mikan grabbed her schedule and left after bowing as a "thank you". She

walked up to the third floor and turned left like she was told. She found her homeroom and

knocked on the door, as a teacher opened it. "Can I help you, miss?" the teacher asked as he

stared at her. Mikan showed him her paper saying "I'm new here." The teacher smiled and

welcomed her in. "Class! This is Mikan Sakura. She's new here." The teacher introduced Mikan

as she bowed in response. "Hey! You're pretty cute. Wanna hang together?" a jock asked across

the room.  
Mikan ignored him and seated in the seat she was told to take. "What's her problem? She was

asked and she ignored me." The jock said. Everyone looked at Mikan sit next to the jock and

manage to not only not look at him but ignore him completely. Mikan looked out the window

that's next to her the whole period also ignoring the teacher. "Hey! Hey! You! Girl! Hey! Sakura!" the jock tried to get her attention but Mikan ignored him completely. The jock kicked her desks legs but got no reaction, he tried throwing notes at her but she continued to ignore him. "HEY!

DON"T IGNORE ME!" the jock yelled pulling her arm towards him. She looked at him and

glared. "How dare you!" the jock burned red

.  
"You mean excuse you! Hyuuga! What's your problem!" the teacher shouted and threw a

piece of chalk at the jock's forehead. Hyuuga, the jock, threw the chalk back at him. The teacher

caught it, just as the bell rang. Everyone shuffled out and headed for their second period class.

The whole day went by with Mikan staring out into space and the jock whose full name she got,

Natsume Hyuuga, bugging her every now and then. Right now the bell rang signaling the end of

the school day. Mikan walked out of the school building and headed for the exit out of the

parking lot when a silver car pulled up behind her as two guys got out and grabbed her, they

dragged her into the car as she struggled and it drove off.

Mikan lifted her head from the seat and glared at the driver from the rearview mirror. "Good

afternoon, Mikan." The driver said. "What do you want?" Mikan asked with evil and poisonous

venom in her voice. "Just alittle chat would be nice." He said back with a smirk. "Natsume! Let

me out of this car instantly! Let me out! NOW!" Mikan yelled. Natsume laughed a bit and

smirked. He continued to drive till he reached a house; he got out and opened the door to the

back seat. Mikan scrambled out refusing the offer to help from Natsume. She saw that her house

was just next door and she started to walk towards her house when Natsume pulled onto her

wrist

"What! What do you want now!" Mikan yelled turning around to face him. He just

smiled and tugged her towards the house they're in front of. She wouldn't move an inch and

continued to glare at him. He told her that the house they're standing in front of is his house. She

saw the sign on the house say "Hyuuga Residence", and realized that the jock that bothered her

the whole day was her next door neighbor. They went inside his house as his mother came out to

throw out the garbage. "Hey, mom!" Natsume greeted his mother with a smile. "Hey, honey!

Back so soon?" his mother asked. Natsume nodded and started to head inside when his mother

asked "is that your girlfriend?" He turned towards Mikan and smirked. "Yes, she is my..."

Natsume began but was cut off by Mikan. "NO! I am not his girlfriend! I was kidnapped at the

school parking lot by the guy!" Mikan shouted as Natsume slapped his forehead and his mother

dropped the garbage directly into the bin and turned towards her son with anger in her eyes.

Natsume sent Mikan home, who gladly walked out of the front lawn as fast as she could and

into the door of the next house, because she just told his mother he kidnapped her from the

parking lot. His mother sent him directly to the living room where his father was reading a

newspaper. "Hey son, what's up?" his father asked as Natsume walked into the living room. "I'm

busted." Natsume answered back. His father stared at him confused with an imaginary question

mark on top of his head. Natsume's mother walked in later and sat down telling his father about

everything that happened. She started from the girl telling her he kidnapped her from the school

parking lot to the point where they're all sitting in the living room.

"Mom! I told you! I wanted to talk to her so I had no choice!" Natsume yelled back at his

mother. "NO! You listen! You could have just tried harder! Why kidnap the girl! She could

have sued you!" his mother screamed. Natsume sat back down afraid of his mother's fury and

stared down in shame. "One more time with this and I will send you to jail myself!" his mother

shouted and sent him up to his room to think about his actions. Natsume entered his room and

looked across his window to Mikan's house. He saw a room that looks like a study but it's not. It

was Mikan's room. She had a lot of books on three shelves stacked against the walls. There's a

bed next to the window and a drawer next to the bed. There was nothing unusual about the room

except for the part about the walls. The walls were not pink, purple, blue, orange, yellow, and not

even white. The walls were black, black as in evil black. Her blankets were black as well as her

pillow cases, desk, chairs, and almost everything in her room except for the books and the lights.

Natsume looked at that room for a long time and noticed that the lights are on but there is no

one in there. He then looked down and noticed in all the windows the lights were on. He

wondered what is wrong with the girl. First she colors everything black and now she has all the

lights on. Natsume looks at the clock and noticed it was 10:00 p.m. at night and decided to sleep.

Mikan in the other house walked up to her room and opened her door. She walked over to her

desk and opened her books. She began doing her homework, and finished it about half past 10,

she took a shower after and went towards her bed and fell asleep leaving the lights on the whole

entire night.

The next morning Mikan got up and dressed and ate her breakfast and left the house for school.

She walked out of the house to go to school only to have Natsume's car pull up next to her. "Hey,

Mikan! Good morning! Wanna ride?" Natsume asked with a grin. Mikan stared at him and

shook her head. She continued to walk with Natsume driving alongside her, she looked at

Natsume who smiled at her and continued to drive at the speed Mikan is walking. They reached

the school together as Mikan walked in the parking lot and Natsume drove into the parking lot.

Mikan headed directly towards the classroom as Natsume raced to catch up to her. He tried to

put his hand around her shoulders but she pulled it away and walked ahead of him. "Don't try

that again. I promise you I will kill you if you try that again." Mikan warned Natsume with a

death glare as an extra bonus. He backed off a bit but close enough for him to walk to class

together with her, she didn't seem to notice him from behind her but the truth is she did but just

didn't care as long as he isn't touching her.

As they walked into the classroom eyes were on Mikan the whole time during the 20 minute

homeroom they had. Some girl came up to her and smirked at Mikan. "Hey, you're that girl who

got her family killed but survived herself right?" the girl asked. Mikan shot her head up at the

girl with wide shot open eyes. "Why do you suspect it's me?" Mikan asked calming down a bit

and digesting the idea that the girl might know who she really is. The girl just sat in the seat in

front of her and stared at her with a smirk. "Yes, I suspect you because you have the same

surname as the girl who survived with just a few scratches. Plus you resemble that little girl from

8 years ago. You have the same eyes, hair color, face structure, and pale skin." The girl said

smirking. Mikan sighed and stood up. The girl stood as well and walked towards the board. She

picked up a chalk and wrote on the board "Mikan Sakura is the girl who escaped miraculously

from the murder of her family 8 years ago with just a few scratches". Everyone gasped at what

she wrote and they all turned and stared at her. Mikan looked at everyone there that stared at her

and she also walked up to the board and erased everything she wrote on it. "It's none of

anyone's business but mine!" she yelled at the class.

"That's not how it is." A voice from the back said. Everyone turned towards it to find a guy

sitting with his feet up on the table. "What do you mean? The murder was on my family, not

yours, so what kind of business do you have in this?" Mikan asked with venom in her voice. The

guy chuckled and walked up to her. The answer he gave her was of what she didn't expect. He

said that the murderer was not caught in that case and the murderer might be her and she is

currently in this school which can cause danger. Mikan froze on the spot and walked back to her

seat after she came back to her senses. After the guy said that Mikan didn't say anything else but

asked if she can be excused for the day because she didn't feel well. The teacher excused her and

she made her way back home slowly and unconsciously thinking about what the guy had said.

She walked into her house and placed her bag onto the couch when the doorbell rang. She knew

that she has no visitors but the advertisement employees. She walked to the door slowly and

opened it without checking in the peek hole to see who it was. The door opened to reveal a figure

bigger and broader then her. "Hi, can I…" SSSSSSS BANG!

The school bell rang signaling the end of first period. Everyone piled out of the classroom and

headed for second period when the loud speakers sounded with a shriek and the principal's

voice came on. "Whoever is friends with Mikan Sakura or is very familiar with her please come

to the main office. I repeat. Whoever is friends with Mikan Sakura or is very familiar with her

please come to the main office. Please any connection is good enough." The principal announced

over the loud speakers as students ignored him when they heard the name Mikan Sakura.

Natsume however didn't ignore it; he walked towards the main office instead of his second

period class.

Natsume opened the door to the main office and walked over to the desk receptionist. "I'm

here as Mikan Sakura's closet friend in this school." He said to the lady who looked up and

quickly got out of her chair and grabbed Natsume into the principal's office. Once in the

principal office Natsume explained his friendship with Mikan as a simple but only friendship she

has. "I see, you're good friends but she ignores you most of the time?" the principal asked. "Yes,

sir that's right." Natsume answered. "Well then, I'm sorry but I have to tell you that Mikan

Sakura was found shot in her house this morning after she excused herself from school 30

minute's later." the principal said. Natsume sat frozen at first but quickly recovered and started to

panic. "Where is she? Is she ok? Is she dead? Is she alive!" Natsume asked in a panic

tone. "Calm down, Hyuuga. She's in the hospital a few blocks down from this school. She's still

in the ER (emergency room) but I'm sure she's fine. It was just a shot below the heart." the

principal announced.

The door to the principal's office flung open and the receptionist barged in. "Mr. Principal!

The hospital just called saying Mikan Sakura might not make it! There is a low chance that she

will make it!" the receptionist announced the bad news just as Natsume flew out of the room and

down the streets to the hospital. He barged throw the doors to the hospital once he was there and

asked for Mikan Sakura. They told her she's still in the ER; he thanked them and raced to the ER

to see the light still on above the door. The doctor came out of the operation room minutes later

to find Natsume pacing in the hallway. Natsume saw the doctor and raced towards him. "Is

Mikan ok?" he asked calmly. "And you are, sir?" the doctor asked. "I'm her friend. I was told

she was shot below her heart and is in danger of dying!" Natsume couldn't help but shout it out.

"Don't worry, sir. She's ok for now but the bullet was really close to her heart. It took us a

long time to get it out and she has lost a lot of blood. As I said she's pretty capable right now but

we don't know about later. She might be unstable tomorrow or never." The doctor informed him

and left as the nurses pushed Mikan out of the operation room and into her room with Natsume

fast on their heels. Once they made sure Mikan was settled and not in danger they left the room

leaving Natsume there to look after her. Natsume looked at Mikan's face; he noticed how it

became even more paler now that she has lost so much blood from the gun shot. "Mikan, you

have to wake up soon. You can't be in danger of dying! You have to wake up. You haven't even

said yes to be my girlfriend yet. I'm not letting you go until you say yes to me." Natsume

whispered to her as he held onto her hand.

Suddenly the door opened and a couple of students from their school shuffled in. Natsume

turned towards them with a glare but they just gave him a sad smile. "We're not here to make fun

of her. We're here to visit her after her surgery. We know she's the girl from the murder 8 years

ago and we don't care. We actually feel sad for her and want to be friends." a guy named

Kokoroyomi or just plain Koko. The rest of the group nodded with sad faces, Natsume didn't

trust them at all until a girl named Nonoko walked up to Mikan and placed her hand on Mikan's

forehead without any hesitation and smiled at her sincerely. Natsume told them they could sit

and they all sat around the room.

"I know you're Nonoko and Kokoroyomi. But who are the rest of you guys? I never saw you

guys before." Natsume pointed at the other students that are in the room. "Sorry for the late

introduction. I'm Yuu." Yuu announced. "I'm Anna. This is my boyfriend Ruka and this is his

sister Hotaru." Anna introduced the rest of them. "Nice to meet you all. Glad you want to be

friends with Mikan." Natsume greeted them as he sat next to Mikan's bed. "Yeah, we wanted to

be her friend at first was because she survived the murder and was able to not commit suicide."

Nonoko said. "How did you know she didn't commit suicide?" Natsume asked. Nonoko looked

at him and smiled a bit. "If she did suicide then it would be on the papers for days. Considering

that she was a survivor of a murder case with only a few scratches." Nonoko explained with

another sad smile.

Ruka got up and walked over to the other seat next to Mikan from the opposite side of

Natsume and sat down. He stared at Mikan's extremely pale face with a sad expression then said

"I wish I would have approach her before this happened to her. We all wanted to talk and hang

with her but we didn't have to courage to approach her. When we finally did today we found out

she has been hospitalized from a gunshot. I feel really bad." Ruka confessed to the rest of the

group. Anna walked up to him and hugged him from behind and started to cry tears while

everyone else besides Natsume, Ruka, and Anna walk out the door. Once Ruka was done with

his confessions and Anna stopped crying they left as well with Natsume apologizing for doing

that in front of him. "We're really sorry, Natsume. We didn't want to lose it like that but the pain

of her being in the hospital is too much. To tell you the truth we knew her when we were little

before the murder was processed but she seems to not remember us." Anna explained. "It's ok.

No big deal." Natsume said and they parted ways going back to their own houses.

**-1 Months Later-**

"Get her to the operation room immediately!" the doctor shouted at the nurses who hurried up

at placing Mikan Sakura on the bed and moved her all the way to the operation room. Natsume

followed but was not allowed in there so he stood and waited in the hallway. 10 minutes later

Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Ruka, and Koko were in the hallway with Natsume waiting for the surgery

or operation to finish. The doctor came out and asked if any of them is an A+ blood type. "The

patient is in danger of blood lost from the last surgery. It seems that the wound wasn't seal too

good and it started an internal bleeding 15 minutes ago. We got most of the wound sealed again

properly this time but she has lost a great amount of blood and needs more blood." The doctor

explained. Natsume immediately answered the doctor that he was an A+ blood type. "I can give

her my blood!" Natsume said in a hurry. "Ok! Please come with me!" the doctor said as he

hurried towards another room with Natsume fast behind his heels.

Mikan was placed back in her room in the hospital as soon as the blood transfer was done.

Natsume walked back into the room and sat down next to her placing his head on the bed next to

her while she slept peacefully in her coma. She hasn't opened her eyes once after the surgery 1

month ago and people were getting worried. Some thought she was dead but the monitor kept

beeping signaling that she is not dead. "Natsume, you ok there?" Hotaru asked as she walked in

with the rest of the gang. Natsume lifted his head and nodded his head. They all sat down and

waited for Mikan to open her eyes but as always it didn't happen. They just sat there and waited

and waited but she never open her eyes to see the world in front of her.

"Good-bye Natsume, try not to feel to bum about this again." Yuu comforted Natsume as he

headed on his way home. Natsume waved and turned around towards his car and drove home. He

drove consciously and half unconsciously on his way home and didn't notice that he has gone

over the speed limit and is currently going 100 instead of the 65 he should be going with the

additional 15 that you're allowed to go. His mind was so focused on what happened in the

hospital that he didn't notice that he was getting off the highway and passed a red light. He

continued to go 100 mph and soon he crashed into a tree and was send to the hospital

immediately. He was lucky his life was not in danger and he survived it with just a few major

scars. Natsume was told to stay in the hospital for at least 7 days to get a proper check up on his

body to make sure he doesn't have any major internal injuries.

Natsume was released after a 10 day stay in the hospital and was currently being driven home

by his parents, who are afraid he might get into another accident. "Honey, I know you were

afraid and worried for the girl but don't endanger yourself again. It hurts us to see you endanger

yourself because of that girl." his mother said. Natsume ignored her and thought of Mikan again.

He wanted to wait till the day she opens her eyes and sees him first thing in the morning. He

wanted to wait but he couldn't wait any longer! "Natsume! Are you listening!" his mother

screamed from the front seat while his father shook his head and continued to drive home. "Yeah

I'm listening." Natsume replied half unconscious.

-**2 Months Later-**

"It's good to see you are up and healthy, Mikan." Nonoko greeted her as she walked in. Mikan

looked up and gave her a small smile. "Yeah it feels good. Thanks by the way, Nonoko." Mikan

said. "Huh? What are you talking about?' Nonoko asked. "Thanks for being there for me when I

was unconscious and sleeping. Tell everyone that I say thanks to them too." Mikan said

. Nonoko smiled and sat down on her bed on the side and took Mikan's hands. "I will say thank

you for you to the others but I think you should say it yourself to Natsume." Nonoko explained.

Mikan stared at her confused and asked what she meant. Nonoko just smiled and said he was the

one that took the most care of her and even transferred more than enough blood to her.

Today was the day that Mikan gets out of the hospital from the gunshot 3 months ago.

Natsume came over to the hospital and picked her up. "So Mikan how you feeling now that you

got out of the hospital?" Natsume asked. "Perfectly fine!" Mikan exclaimed happily in

Natsume's car. Natsume stared at her before they backed out of the parking lot for a few minutes.

Mikan noticed Natsume staring at her and asked is he ok. He snapped himself out of his own

trance and said "OH! It's just you act differently than you do before the guy shot you." Mikan

giggled and then laughed out loud. "Well, it's because I got a group of great friends that brings

out my true personality. Plus a lot has happened. I think it's time for a change." Mikan said

happily.

"I got a question for you, Mikan. Actually make that three questions." Natsume said as he

adventured from her room through the rest of the house. Mikan followed him around and asked

him to ask her. "Why is your room black all over?" Natsume asked and heard giggling from

behind him. He turned around to find Mikan smiling brightly at him. "It's black because I was so

depressed about my family's death that I could only find comfort in black. I'm gonna change it

soon, wanna help?" Mikan asked. "You bet!" Natsume cheered happily and grinning at her at the

same time. He then asked her what's with the lights being on all the time and she said she was

scared of the dark even in daylight so she keeps them on all the time. "The last question, who

pays the bills?" Natsume asked at last. Mikan smiled and said the orphanage she used to live in

pays the bills for her till she's old enough to get make money on her own.

The next morning Mikan got up and walked to school but hitched a ride with Natsume when

she met his car halfway to school. They arrived and walked towards the classroom, they sat in

their seats and began chatting when a group of girls came up to her and began making nasty

comments and sneering at her. "Mikan Sakura, I can't believe you actually have to guts to show

your face in school. You made Natsume get into an accident and you dare get so close? You are

tainted with blood! Get away from him! You have no rights to hang with us who are pure and not

tainted with blood! Shoo! Go away!" the girls shouted after one another. Mikan got up and

walked out of the classroom and into the bathroom. She cried her eyes out in there for three

periods and stayed for the fourth period so her eyes could rest a bit and the redness from cheeks

and eyes would disappear.  
-**4 Years Later-**

Anna walked into Mikan's dorm to find it as clean as ever and no sign of Mikan in it. She

walked around the room to find nothing in there that gives her a sign or clue where Mikan might

be. "Nope guys! She's not in her either." Anna said over the phone she's holding and still

searching Mikan's room. "Are you sure she's not there at all? She's been missing for 4 hours

now. I know it's usual for her but I feel like something bad happened to her." Natsume on the

other end said. "Yeah I'm positive. She's…" Anna cut herself off when she saw a envelope on

her desk was addressed as "My Dear Friends" in her handwriting. "Anna? Are you ok?"

Natsume asked on the other end. "Get everyone and come to Mikan's room immediately." Anna

said back and flipped the phone shut. She grabbed the note and opened it.

Inside the envelope was a piece of her favorite paper and her treasure that she loved ever since

she was a baby. Her treasure was a pendant that had her birth stone on it and her given name

behind it. She treasured the pendant as her own life. She told them once that she loves it so much

is because it was given to her from her mother ever since she was still in diapers and it's the only

thing that connects her to her family. Anna opened the paper and inside was just a few sentences

that said "_I'm tired of it all. I'll say good-bye like they all want me to. Good-bye forever and ever _

_my dear friends. This is our last communication in the real world. I will be joining my family _

_back in my hometown tonight. Be happy for me, I will finally be able to meet my family and be _

_truly happy. Those people's wishes are coming true. I'm finally going to disappear just like they_

_want. I'm disappearing for real, they will be really happy. I'm glad I can do something for those_

_people who hate so much in the end. I can finally make them happy by disappearing from their _

_eyes and from their life forever and ever. Good-bye my dear friends."  
_  
Anna raced out of the room and bumped into the rest of the group. "What's wrong Anna?"

Ruka asked. Anna showed them the note and the pendant and all of them dashed out of the

dormitory and raced towards the school board. "We gotta hurry! We can't let her die! She's too

young and innocent for that!" Natsume shouted as the rest of them started to slow down. They

reached the school board but they were too late. Mikan was found dead in the school freezer. It

seems she opened it and walked in herself and closed the door and locked it too from the inside.

Everyone that were close to the girl cried as they saw her ice cold extremely pale face as the

teachers brought her out of the freezer with only summer clothes on. Natsume recognized her

clothing as the ones she loved the most. It was a shirt that said "My true self" in bold gold letters

and a pair of Capri's that matched it perfectly with hearts on the back two pockets. Mikan loved

the shirt a lot and wouldn't give it up to anyone. "Everyone there is nothing to see here. Go back

to whatever you were doing." the teachers said. Suddenly Nonoko walks up to Mikan and takes

something out of Mikan's pocket.

She saw something sticking out and wanted to know what it was. It was another note

addressed to her friends again! Nonoko read it out loud to her friends. The letter said "_I bet you _

_guys read the other letter in my room since you guys are able to read this one. But if you haven't _

_read the other one too. People told me once that even if I try to smile and smile all day it won't _

_change the inside. I will still be that heartless girl who didn't care about the world. My heart will _

_still be icy cold and full of nothing but ice. At first I didn't believe it but I realized it was true. My_

_heart is still as cold as ice and frozen in a moment in time. My heart stopped aging on the day I_

_witnessed the murder of my family and escaped with barely anything but a few scratches. My _

_heart stopped directly there and stopped aging with my physical appearance. Then I thought if_

_my heart stopped aging and I'm to disappear from this world like I said, I should do that by _

_stopping the aging of my physical appearance along with my heart all together. Live on without _

_my friends. It has to be this way. There's no other way. Farewell to all. And I hope the ones that _

_wanted me to disappear are happy. This was the best pain killer I've ever taken, I'm so happy!" _ __

Her friends gave Mikan her grand ceremony and buried her in her favorite place, besides her

own family, next to her mother. They're sad that she's gone and why did she take such a path but

they couldn't bring her back. All they could do now was treasure the memories they have of her

forever and never forget her and how she tried to fight her best against her past. She will be

remembered as the girl who fought with her past beyond what people was expecting as her limits.

She will be remembered by her friends, their children, their grandchildren, and their great

grandchildren, and throughout every generation.

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

Hope it wasn't as bad as I felt when I reread it.

_**Reviews please! I would like to know at what level my writing was back then and if it has improved at all these past 4 years. **_

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


End file.
